


Raindrops

by hotchoco195



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Rain, SebastJohn - Freeform, Totally shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Seb get caught in the downpour on the way home. They've got some time to kill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> This scene's been kicking aorund my head for ages but it never fit anywhere, so here you go - senseless smut!

They walked out of the bar, John rubbing his arms against the cold.

“Should we get a cab?”

“I know a place a couple of blocks over, if you’re up for the walk.”

John smiled. “Alright.”

They started off, shoulders hunched against the wind. The sky rumbled threateningly and Sebastian cursed.

“Let’s pick up the pace.”

“God!” John looked up as the heavens opened, “It couldn’t have waited five minutes?”

Sebastian took his hand and hurried across the street. “Come on, you’ll get soaked.”

It was pouring down, the pair instantly drenched in the time it took them to reach a narrow covered arcade. John slicked the water off his face and peered up at the clouds, his hair dripping onto his shoulders.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a car nearby, would you?”

“I could get one here in three and a half minutes, but I think I like you in the rain.”

John raised a brow and gave Sebastian a once-over. He was just as saturated, blue shirt stuck to his chest. His hair was flat and much darker than usual, lips slightly blue from the cold wind.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Moran grinned like a hyena and tugged John to him, stepping back against the wall of the arcade. His palms pressed John’s wet shirt against his skin, lips crashing down onto his. John couldn’t control himself anymore, pushing back eagerly, mouths moving in unison. The criminal hiked John’s shirt up with some effort, bunching it around his waist and squeezing his hips. The doctor leaned forward to brush his ice-cold nose along Sebastian’s collarbone. Moran gasped. He moved to the side to rub his face in John’s hair and the man found himself drawn to the light cologne Sebastian wore, the way his mouth played over John’s neck, the strong calloused hands sliding up the small of his back.

“You’re all corners and bones.” he said, feeling oddly poetic from the damn liquor.

“You’re a funny bloke, you know that?”

“Hey, takes one to know one.”

 

Sebastian kissed him again, fingers clutching John’s face. He flicked his tongue against John’s lips until the other man opened up, sliding in to entwine their lengths. Sebastian fumbled with the zip on his pants, cursing under his breath.

“How do I get this wretched thing open?”

John grinned and stood back to do it for him, Sebastian’s hand snaking in to grasp his swollen shaft. John whimpered and bit his lip.

“Better?”

Sebastian mouthed at his shoulder as he pulled down the other man’s underwear. John cupped the bulge in his trousers and he hissed, pressing their mouths together again.

“Do you want me, John?”

“Hard to think of anything else right now.”

His smile was so smug John wanted to wipe it off his face. He attacked with his mouth, teeth pressing into Sebastian’s lips as he forced them apart, nails of his other hand dragging down the man’s chest as he sped up his strokes. The sniper grinned slyly and sunk to his knees, sweeping his lips over John’s bobbing shaft. The blond groaned, eyes rolling up. Sebastian swirled his tongue over the tip with a chuckle that made John shudder and tug at his arms, pulling the other man back to his feet. Sebastian wrapped one long-fingered hand around John’s member and stroked lightly. John made a sort of cry and worked his hand between them until he could reach Sebastian’s groin, pulling aside the underwear to brush against his cock. Sebastian growled and writhed a bit, never letting up his grip on John.

 

The doctor’s movements became more erratic as Sebastian got him closer to the edge, until finally his hand dropped away. John made a low rumble in his throat and grabbed Sebastian’s hair, squeezing as he tried to control himself. With a few last lazy strokes he fell over the brink, shuddering violently as he spurted his release over Sebastian’s hand.

“God!” he panted, whole body tingling.

Sebastian rubbed his still stiff member against John’s leg and the doctor remembered what he was supposed to be doing. His hand closed around the hard flesh and set an agonisingly slow rhythm, content to listen to Sebastian’s gasps and feel every inch of friction as his breath fell warm on John’s shoulder. Sebastian rolled his hips as he ran a hand up the back of John’s neck. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, eyes locked as Sebastian grunted until finally he swore.

“God, I’m gonna lose my mind if you keep this up.”

“It’s called delayed gratification, something I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, _Colonel_.”

Sebastian growled at the sultry, mocking tone, thrusting into John’s hand furiously as he ducked his head into the crook of the ex-soldier’s neck. He felt the pressure building along his spine and sped up, eyes clenched shut.

“Joooohnn!” he came with a jerk, eyes and mouth falling open.

They stayed stuck together like that until John thought he might have his breath back. He pushed against Sebastian’s chest but he didn’t budge.

“Uh, Sebastian? Wanna let go?”

“Why?” he frowned, “Did you think we were finished?”


End file.
